Lanayru Province
The Lanayru Province is a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They must be unlocked by beating a Short Campaign as the Zora Dominion or a Long Campaign as any faction. Description Centuries ago the Hylians progressed north of their Kingdom and arrived at the northern shores of the land where they met communities of Zora. Rather than force the Zora out through conflict, these Hylians made peace and began to coexist with the Zora. This peaceful relationship grew quite far over time, and before long many Hylians were taking Zoras as mates and creating hybrid offspring of both peoples. When word of this reached both the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Zora Dominion, both races were appaled and considered the act an abomination. Laws were enforced and the inter racial marriages were banned from there on out. Regardless of these restrictions, the modern day Zora of Lanayru are remnants of those half breed ancestors, and throughout the ages Hylians and Zoras have managed to give birth to hybrids under the noses of enforcers. Unlike pure blooded Zoras, the Lanayru Zora display pupiled eyes and usually adorn fins along their heads. Because of the unnatural Hylian mix the head fins are as unique as fingerprints for each Zora. Lanayru Zora skin color also varies widely, those that inherit more Zora traits tend to be more blue like pure blooded Zora, while those that inherit more Hylian traits tend to be more reddish or pink in hue. Regardless of the peace between those of Lanayru, the Hylians, and the Zora, the pure bloods of both races look down upon those of Lanayru. Members of both races that wish to live with the lovers of the other race also tire of being repressed by authority. Unrest in Lanyru is growing, and in secret they are preparing an army should they need to win their right and independence by force. Because Lanayru is technically not a nation in its own right and falls under jurisdiction of both the Kingdom of Hyrule and Zora Dominion, the military force of the area is largely assembled in secret and is composed of mostly volunteers and hired soldiers. Because Lanayru sits on some of the largest rupee mines in Hyrule, the rising rebellion is able to fund a vast army with ease. Unfortunately because their cause only applies to those tired of being repressed, their army is mostly composed of young and untrained hopefuls who have seen little or no war. Despite this, one should never scoff at an army composed of individuals who fight for the right to be with their loved ones, and the fierce desire for independence only makes their armies all the stronger. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Quick Learners: The open minded mentality of Lanayru Provinces means their soldiers learn and adapt faster than most soldiers. As such Lanayru soldiers rank up faster than those of other empires. * Rupee Miners: Lanayru Province sits on top of the largest Rupee Veins in all of Hyrule. As such all economic bonuses are increased in the campaign for Lanayru Province. * Aquatic: The Zora of Lanayru Province are able to travel over any body of water. * Fashion Obsessed: Soldiers in Lanayru Province prefer to wear comfortable and stylish clothing rather than professional grade armour into battle, and as such are usually more frail in combat. Freeform Campaign * Faction Leader: Queen Rutela * Settlements: 2 ** Airu (city, capital) ** Rutolan (town) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Domain Prime (5 turns) Units Infantry * Shore Sentries * Conscripts * Coral Lancers * Coral Archers * Ocean Guards * Guardian Maidens * Aquamarines * Coast Riders * Arurodas * Battlecrabs * Archer Battlecrabs Siege Weaponry *Coralmold Ballista *Shrapnel Flinger Command Units *Veteran Captain *Veteran General Agents *Lanayru Ambassador *Lanayru Trader *Lanayru Priestess Heroes *Queen Rutela *Prince Ralis *Laruto *Aydia *Spirit of Lanayru Tech Tree Lanayru Province's techtree is relatively straightforward, with many lesser buildings being very upgradeable. Unlike most factions, all of their units (with the exception of Siege equipment) are available by the time a Settlement is of a Town Level, provided you are willing to pour the rupees needed to upgrade their training buildings. Hamlet *'Well Farms:' Dug out aquatic cavern housing flora and fauna that Lanayru Province grows for food. *'War Center:' Training Facility dedicated to arming the people of Lanayru and training them for potential combat. Can deploy basic coral units. *'Gardens': A simply plot of land devoted to flora, Gardens increase the health of their host settlement as well as the happiness of those that live there. *'Bazaar': A basic shop that can be set up early on, the Bazaar sells any extra supplies or items produced by its host settlement. *'Bar:' Often the center of entertainment and social gatherings in small Lanayru towns, a bar helps improve the happiness of all the workers who toil day in and out. Village *'Deep Well Farms:' By expanding the well deeper under ground more food can be grown from these farms. *'War Center - Subaquatic Training:'Adding submerged training chambers allows Lanayru Province to deploy Aquamarines in addition to their coral forces. *'War Center - Coast Watch:' Adding a series of watch towers to the War Center allows Lanayru Province to deploy Ocean Guards in addition to their coral forces. *'War Center - Maiden's Cove:' Adding secluded and sanctified caverns to the War Center allows Lanayru Province to deploy Guardian Maidens in addition to their coral forces. *'Creature Stables:' Fenced off land dedicated to housing animals used by Lanayru Province as mounts, such as horses. Can train basic mounted units. *'Milk Distributor': By Offering the sale of Lon Lon Milk at the Town's Bazaar, the city's economy is greatly aided and happiness of its citizens soars. *'Market Plaza:' A series of shops that sell various goods and services within its host settlement, increasing both its economy and the happiness of people within. *'Inn:' By expanding the town's Bar into an Inn, travelers can visit the settlement and social gatherings can expand, increasing the happiness of its host settlement. Town *'Chambered Well Farms:' By expanding the underground chambers of the well outward more food can be grown from these farms. *'Public Baths:' The Health of a settlement is increased for the Lanayru populations that bathe there. Happiness is also increased as well as population growth: Public Baths are an excellent way for Zora and Hylian couples to meet. *'Hospital:' By building a dedicated hospital, the host settlement's health increases as well as the healing of injured soldiers, decreasing retraining costs. *'Large Gardens:' By expanding the Gardens of a settlement both its health and the happiness of its people increase. *'Creature Stables - Aruroda Nest:' Converts the Creature Stables to house and raise Aracha larva into Arurodas for battlefield deployment. *'Creature Stables - Battlecrab Nest:' Converts the Creature Stables to house and raise Battlecrabs for war. *'Fairgrounds:' Installing Fairgrounds at the settlement's Market Plaza increases both the happiness of the people there as well as the settlement's income. *'Tavern:' Expanding the capabilities of the Inn makes it a hot spot for social gatherings and nightlife in its host city. Happiness amongst the people is greatly increased. Large Town *'Radial Well Farms': By creating a network of organized underground caverns Lanayru is capable of growing more than enough food for its host settlement. *'Art Gallery:' Collection of various statues and art of Lanayru put on display. Art is highly valued amongst the Zora people, such a place increases their happiness. *'Coralmolding Foundry': The expensive Coralmolding Foundry is capable of producing Ballista and Shrapnel Flingers for the Province, giving them city destroying capabilities. *'Market Festival:' Hosting weekly festivals at the Market Plaza further inspired happiness amongst the Settlement's citizens, as well as boosts the economy for periods of time. *'Pleasure Palace:' Though highly frowned upon by many civilized people as a whole, Lanayru Province's use of casual sensuality has attracted large crowds from around Hyrule, boosting both their economy and happiness of the people. City *'Theater:' Zora love of art translates into plays, which are performed publicly at this theater. Zora citizens will be appreciative and happy to watch such displays. *'Bank:' A dedicated bank can help stimulate the economy of the entire Province, lending out loans and encouraging rapid business growth. *'Vault:' These large and secure underground vaults hold the excess wealth of Lanayru Province, increasing the value of their economy over time and allowing them to purchase better equipment for their soldiers. Allows soldiers to train at their first Upgrade Level. *'Spirit of Lanayru Festival:' By hosting an annual Spirit of Lanayru Festival at the Market Plaza, citizens have a goal to work for every year. The Spirit of Lanayru Festival dramatically increases happiness and the income of a city. Large City *'Coralmold Purifier:' Expanded and lengthy processes of refining Coralmold can render it extremely durable yet flexible and form fitting. Allows units to train at their second Upgrade Level. Category:Lanayru Province Category:Factions Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War Category:Goddess Acknowledgement Category:Civilized